Ensemble Mew Mew: Attacks
This is a list of attacks featured in Ensemble Mew Mew. For the weapon list, see this page. Please also see the soundtrack to see details about songs that are attached to certain attacks. Mew Attacks These are attacks of each member of the Ensemble Mews Ribbon Parfait Resonance : This is Mew Parfait’s healing attack. To initiate it, she holds her weapon, the [[Ensemble Mew Mew: Objects and Weapons#Sonorous_Strawberry_Triangle|'Sonorous Strawberry Triangle']], in front of her and gently taps the side of it with the stick to create a gentle but powerful tone that can heal any of her teammate's injuries. She is oddly unable to use this ability after her team splits up because it also heals [[Étoile|'Étoile']], whose powers also came from the pearl and who took all the Ensemble Mews’ powers away when they last fought. : She finds this out when trying to heal Marianne during a fight and accidentally replenishing Étoile’s energy. She ends up having to save Marianne herself by jumping in and taking her away, using her main attack to separate Étoile from her weapon before she can use it to take their powers. Ribbon Parfait Ring : This is Mew Parfait’s offensive attack. When initiating it, she holds up her triangle and violently bangs the stick against it to create a shattering sound wave that can injure enemies. Mew Parfait is able to use this with both her younger and older Mew forms, but it does not actually do adequate damage until she is older and her courage is far stronger, since courage activates the pearl’s power within her. Ribbon Licorice Tune : This is Mew Licorice’s primary attack. She bangs her Licorice Tuning Sai together to create a long single tone that may distract enemies and project shadow and smoke to cloud the area. This can be used to either escape a fight or sneak-attack the distracted enemy. When she does not utilize her attack, Mew Licorice will physically engage an enemy upfront with her sai. Ribbon Blackberry Call : This is Mew Blackberry’s 'main attack. Using her fans, she spins around like a dancer and begins to sing. She relies on her voice to attack since her element is song, but she'll use her Blackberry Opera Fans to amplify the sound of her voice. She requires confidence and poise to maintain her attack, and will often require being backed up and protected by her teammates because it is easy to break her concentration. When Mew Blackberry succeeds in her attacks, she can be extremely powerful and destructive. ''Ribbon Tangerine Beat : This is '''Mew Tangerine’s primary attack. She claps her Tangerine Sticks together to summon her element, earth. When she does this, she can pick a target to cause the ground to rise or fall around them. Along with this attack, Mew Tangerine can also slam the sticks on the ground to create an earthquake, aiming toward a target of choice. Ribbon Meringue Flash :While [[Marianne Richardson|'Mew Meringue']] does not have a weapon, she is able to fight with her element, which is light. She does not need to actually call out an attack to use her power, but does so anyway. When she attacks, she will either flash light at an enemy while dancing to distract and blind them so that Mew Parfait can attack, or she will send bursts of concentrated light to damage the enemy. Combined Attacks Ribbon Pearl Ensemble : This is a team attack for the original Ensemble Mews. To initiate it, the Mews channel their elements and powers together to strike a common enemy, holding their weapons up and calling out the attack together. Ribbon Pearl Ensemble is effective at pushing enemies away, but can be of detriment to use because it is so draining. The attack is also something of a destructive force—the first time the Mews used it, the Danseurs were successfully stopped, but much of the area around where both groups had been battling was destroyed. Thus, the Mews had to be careful not to use this attack much. Opera of Shadows : This is Mew Licorice and Mew Blackberry’s combined attack. Together, they shroud the enemy in darkness and take them by surprise using Mew Blackberry’s voice. With their attack, the duo distracts enemies using the tones produced by Mew Licorice’s Tuning Sai. Blackberrine : This is Mew Blackberry and Mew Tangerine’s combined attack. It is a double-whammy of powerful impacts, using Mew Tangerine’s element of earth and her Tangerine Sticks in conjunction with the force of Mew Blackberry’s voice. Together, the two pack a powerful punch against enemies. Licorice Beats : This is Mew Licorice and Mew Tangerine’s combined attack. Together, both girls team up to distract an enemy and take them by surprise. Mew Licorice will use her shadow abilities while Mew Tangerine launches a surprise attack, after she is hidden by the darkness. The attack essentially works similarly to Opera of Shadows, but utilizes Mew Tangerine’s element instead of Mew Blackberry’s. Ringing Dance of Light :This is [[Willow Roth|'Mew Parfait']] and [[Marianne Richardson|'Mew Meringue’s']] combined attack. Mew Meringue adds her light abilities to the attack while dancing, meanwhile Mew Parfait uses her triangle to send a wave of sound. The result of their combined elements causes an attack which both deafens and blinds the enemy for a short period of time. This attack is utilized to gain the upper hand in a fight against the [[The Diaboliques|'Diaboliques']]. Diaboliques Attacks These are attacks of each member of the Diaboliques Gravité Royale : Translated as “Queenly" or "Royal gravitation”, this is an attack utilized by Étoile in both her normal and Mew form. She uses either her gravity powers to affect objects around her, or her weapon, the Grande Sceptre. Regardless of her form, this is always her callout. When in her normal form, Étoile can conjure her element but is limited by the mental strain it puts on her. When in her Mew form, she can manipulate gravity with less effort through her scepter. : The term g''ravité'' actually has to do with force exerted on an object. The more correct term would be pesanteur, which has to do with the weight of an object. However, g''ravité'' can also mean "the weight of a situation", and thus Étoile’s attack name is actually a pun. Gracieux Pas De Deux : Loosely meant as “graceful dance for two”, this attack is so named because Pas uses her weapons, the Pas De Deux Batons Ribbon, in a graceful way to sort of charm and distract her enemies. Once they have taken their eyes off of her, she strikes with either her weapon or her hands and feet. She may also use her weapon to ensnare enemies by wrapping them in her ribbons. Pink Bead Dance : Sissonne always dances while using her weapons, since it makes it difficult for enemies predict where and when she will throw her beads. She will typically spin around or jump in the air before throwing her beads at someone, having to be precise in her movements. As she jumps and spins, she plucks a bead from one article of jewelry, without letting the enemy see her to rob them of any time to react. Her attack is only ever combatable if one has fought her enough times to know how she fights and where she will typically strike: despite her prowess, she can sometimes be predictable. Category:Ensemble Mew Mew Category:Attacks Category:Annika's Pages